Shuichi, Dear, your hair is turning silver
by AyashaZ
Summary: Shiori is working on making a wonderful dinner for her family and her older son's friend. Little does she know this will turn out to be a very enlightening dinner to say the least. Hiei x Kurama, Don't like don't read. :) This story takes place prior to "Tournament Time" my other long running story.


It all happened one night about a half a year ago. Back then I think she knew about Hiei and me being together, but I don't think she knew what I was nor had any inklings. No one in the human world knew too much about the Makai or it's inner workings yet. The humans simply knew that there was no longer a barrier so demons were free to move between the two realms and that there were laws in place to protect the humans. So it was quite the shock for her when she found out that her dear little Shuichi was actually a demon…

It was a quiet morning. Both my two boys and husband had left for school and work respectively, however today was Friday and I was planning on having a good meal when everyone got home. Shuichi's friend Hiei was even coming over.

Now, Hiei is a very finicky eater and Shinichi was fussing over needing to help or Hiei wouldn't eat. The two of them really are so cute. I'm sure they don't think I noticed how they acted towards one another, but I did. A mother always knows when her child is in love, and my baby boy was definitely in love. After convincing him that I was perfectly capable making dinner for everyone on my own, Shuichi let me take over the preparations and made his way to college.

I walked out into Shuichi's garden, he called it mine but really, he tended it and chose what was planted so it was really his garden. Looking around, there were many fresh fruits and vegetables to chose from. Shuichi told me once that Hiei would eat anything from out in the garden, which is why I decided that it would be nice to have some fruit and 'sweet snow' as Hiei called it.

I know I shouldn't let the boy eat as much of it as I do but he is so cute. I think Kurama sees it in the same way otherwise I don't think he would let Hiei eat so much either. It was almost time for everyone to come home. I had been in the garden many times but usually only for vegetables. I started looking at all the fruits that were growing around. Shuichi said that there were many exotic things in the garden and I wanted to find a new flavor for my family to try.

Turning the corner, I found a lovely round purple pear like fruit. It smelled very sweet and looked young and plump. Picking it off the branch I could feel the heftiness of it in my hands. This would be perfect to puree and make into a nice sauce to go with the ice cream.

Walking inside I cut up the fruit and began making the sauce. The smell was delicious and very fresh. It was then that Shuichi walked in the door.

As he walked into the kitchen sniffing the air, "That smells exemplary mother. What is it?" He walked over towards me as I held the spoon up for him to try a taste.

"Just a fruit sauce I am making for dinner. Does it need anything sweetie?" I asked as we began setting out the rest of the food onto the table and getting dishes out.

"It tastes perfect mother." He smiled at me organizing things as I went to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"Good. Your father and brother should be home soon and I assume you will pull Hiei out of the wood works then we will have dinner." I put the last of the pans into the sink.

"I am already here." Hiei huffed from the living room where Shuichi was and I smiled to myself. Wherever Shuichi was, Hiei was.

Walking out into the living room I went to hug Hiei, "I'm so glad that you could join us tonight Hiei! It means so much to us to have you over." I turned to smile at Shuichi. Did Shuichi look taller? He must still be growing.

"Hello, we're home" my husband yelled as he walked through the front door followed closely by my younger son. I smiled as they walked into the door removing their shoes.

"Welcome home! Get freshened up and we will all sit down for dinner." I smiled and helped my younger son with his backpack as he and my husband went upstairs quickly.

Setting their things down Hiei and Shuichi had already set the rest of the food out on the table so we sat down to wait for little Shuichi and my husband. I grinned at my son and his friend, they were in their own little world and looking at each other so intently. As soon as I sat down completely Shuichi, the sweetie, turned to include me in their conversation. "How was your day today mother?" Both boys looked at me expectantly.

"It was good thank you for asking. I cleaned up a little bit and got some reading done while things were cooking." I smiled again, I really couldn't stop. "Oh! I also went out to explore the garden for quite some time earlier today."

Hiei took the moment to make one of his rare sweet comments, "It is a very lovely garden isn't it?" Shuichi blushed and I smiled. When his blushed died down I noticed how pale he was looking.

Both my husband and younger Shuichi sat down at the table then. "It is a very lovely garden thanks to a certain red headed someone." I winked. "But tell me Shuichi, how was your day? Nothing stressful or hard?"

I had four pairs of eyes looking at me now, really, is it that strange for a mother to ask her son if his day was okay?

"I had a wonderful day mother. Nothing stressful at all. Why do you ask?" He looked at me a little harder.

"Oh it was probably nothing, your just a little bit paler than usual that is all." As I looked at him again I noticed something else. "And not to mention," I leaned over to whisper to him, "your hair is turning silver." I sat back up and began to serve everyone. "I just thought maybe you were going through some undo stress."

When I looked back up Shuichi was sitting straight up in his chair and frozen. Now I knew my son was vain but I didn't think he would take the news of graying hair that seriously. As I looked around, Hiei was also acting funny and spoke again. "Fox… it's building" was all he said.

Shuichi groaned, "I suppose it had to happen some time. I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

My younger son and husband started to look around, "Honey? Did you leave something in the oven? It's getting a little smoky in here." I shook my head.

Hiei stood up and walked over to the front door and put a strip of paper on it, he proceeded to walk around and paste them on the windows. I raised an eyebrow and Shuichi sighed, "Mother, Father, Shuichi, I have something I need to tell you. I just need you to not panic. I will leave after I tell you but first mother may I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweaty, always." I smiled and reached for his hand. He took it and squeezed it before releasing it and moving me over towards my husband before going to stand next to Hiei who had returned.

"What kind of fruit was in that fruit sauce?" He smiled politely at me.

Confused I answered, "I'm not sure. It was in your garden and it smelled good. It was large and hefty, purple in color too." He nodded to Hiei who then disappeared.

"I apologize mother, but you will not be able to eat that for desert tonight. That was a fruit from the Makai called the Fruit of Past Lives." He smiled and seemed very calm however his hair was suddenly very noticeably silver.

"Isn't the Makai the place where all the demons live? Why do you have a fruit from such a dangerous place?" I questioned before my eyes widened, "Shuichi," I said alarmed, "Your hair is silver!" He just did a sad smile again.

Both my husband and little Shuichi were silent and big Shuichi began talking again, "Well you see mother, I used to live in the Makai and I still frequently visit there." He pulled out a chair and sat down, Hiei stood behind him a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Shuichi took a deep breath, "Mother," he paused, "I am a demon."

I was silent and just looked at him. How could my son be a demon? I gave birth to this child. He started to clarify quickly. "A fox demon to be precise. A hunter was chasing me and almost killed me; in order for me to live I had to find a new vessel to house my soul. Your child had just passed away in your womb. I figured at that time it would give me a second chance and you would have your child." Shuichi was silent and the atmosphere was heavy, literally.

The room was filled with thickening smoke and still no one said anything. Finally Hiei spoke, "He can no longer hold the transformation back."

Immediately after Hiei spoke there was a loud clap and the smoke began to disperse. I was worried about my boys, "Honey, Shu-chan?" I turned and felt each of them, "Shuichi, Hiei?" I called out looking for them.

"We are both right here. No one is harmed." It was Hiei that spoke.

"Where is Shuichi?" I stood up "Stop playing at this game immediately. I raised you better than to frighten your parents."

The smoke was suddenly cleared and a tall white figure stood up from the chair Shuichi had been sitting in, "Unfortunately mother, this is not a game. I am as I said, a fox demon, a Kitsune. My true name is Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit. Heir to the western Makai Kingdom of Gandara."

I sat back down and looked back to my husband who had fainted and then to Shu-chan who just seem awestruck. "Why? What brought all of this on?"

The creature in front of me smiled, "Ah well, I suppose that is partially my fault. I should not have had that fruit growing where you had access to it. The properties of that fruit are to reserve the aging process, however with my unique…background, it reverts me to my original body.


End file.
